


Hollyleaf's POV Omen of the Stars Book 5&6

by PopMordiscos



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PopMordiscos/pseuds/PopMordiscos
Summary: In this fanfic I am basically going to write the book after Hollyleaf's return to the Clan bun in her POV. I am going to add some scenes to just make it original also it is my fist work.
Relationships: Fallen Leaves/Hollyleaf (Warriors), Hollyleaf & Jayfeather & Lionblaze (Warriors)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologe

**Author's Note:**

> Some parts are really close to the oficial books

Hollyleaf gave up trying to sleep and hauled herself out of the crumpled feathers. She couldn’t remember the last time her eyes had stayed closed all night. When she had drifted off earlier, she dreamed she was back in the hollow, defending her Clanmates from foxes, helping them gather herbs, watching kits play in the sunshine. It only took moments before she jerked awake in the lonely dark, with a sharp pain inside her that memories would never ease.  
She padded along the tunnel to the river-cave with a strange feeling of calm. Fallen Leaves was sitting in his usual place beside the water. Hollyleaf settled down next to him and waited until he met her gaze. “I’m sorry,” she began. “I will never forget how you saved my life and gave me somewhere to stay when I thought I had lost everything. You have been a true friend, and I will always be grateful for that. But I don’t belong here.”  
“I know,” Fallen Leaves meowed. “I always hoped you would stay. I... I never had someone to share my home before. But your Clan needs you more than I do. You must realize that by now.”  
Hollyleaf nodded, looking down at her paws. “And I need them. But I don’t know how to go back! So much has happened!”  
“When the time comes, you will know,” whispered Fallen Leaves, and when Hollyleaf lifted her head, he had vanished, and she was alone by the rippling water.

A moon passed. Hollyleaf was even more restless than usual, creeping into ThunderClan’s territory every day before dawn but always shying away from presenting herself in the hollow. She couldn’t imagine what she would say, or how the cats would react. On the night of the full moon she climbed the ridge and looked down at the island in the lake, picturing the four Clans gathered there. Did they even remember her? Suddenly filled with doubt, Hollyleaf went back to the tunnels and curled into her nest, only to dream that she was at a Gathering surrounded by scornful, jeering cats who wanted to know why a loner was asking to join the Clans. Hollyleaf woke with a start, shivering. She was still a warrior, wasn’t she?  
After that she stayed inside the tunnels for several days, eating fish and patrolling endless stone passages until her paws were as rough as tree bark. Fallen Leaves had told her she would know when it was time for her to go back. She hoped he was right, and that the chance hadn’t already passed her by.  
She was finishing a late meal of minnow when there were soft paw steps behind her, and she turned to see Fallen Leaves entering the river-cave. Hollyleaf hadn’t seen him for a while, and she jumped to her paws with excitement. “Hey! Where have you been?”  
Fallen Leaves held up his tail to silence her. “There are cats in the tunnels. Something bad is happening.” He whipped around and headed into the tunnel that led eventually to the moor. Hollyleaf followed him, running to keep up. They had hardly left the faint light of the river-cave when she heard voices echoing through the darkness. Not ThunderClan cats this time but WindClan—and another voice she recognized, a tom who spoke louder than the others in a deep rumble that sounded like thunder as it rang off the stone. Sol! In a flash Hollyleaf remembered the tortoiseshell-and-white cat who had caused such trouble before, predicting the vanishing of the sun and trying to persuade Blackstar to turn his back on his warrior ancestors. What’s he doing back here?  
In front of her, Fallen Leaves stopped. The conversation traveled clearly along the tunnel.  
“This is your chance for true glory!” Sol was saying. “Onestar may want peace, but that is a sign of weakness! Attack ThunderClan through the tunnels, and victory will be easy over those mouse- munching idiots!”  
“Sol’s right!” called another cat; Hollyleaf was sure it was Owlwhisker. “We’ve listened to Onestar for too long. He should let us fight now, do what we’ve trained for, and teach those ThunderClan cats that we’re stronger than they think!”  
There was a chorus of yowls in agreement. Hollyleaf’s fur stood on end. Her Clanmates were going to be attacked! She couldn’t let this happen! Beside her, Fallen Leaves stiffened. “There are other cats down here,” he breathed into Hollyleaf’s ear.  
Very carefully, she turned and sniffed the air. Two ThunderClan cats were standing in a side tunnel, just around the corner. Hollyleaf inhaled again until she could identify the scents: Ivypool and her sister, Dovewing. She started to pad toward them, then stopped as there was a hiss from the WindClan cats.  
“Did anyone hear a noise?” growled a warrior.  
Fallen Leaves put his mouth close to Hollyleaf’s ear. “You have to get them out of here. Your whole Clan needs you now. If WindClan is going to attack through the tunnels, you are the only one who can help them.”  
Hollyleaf looked at her friend. “It’s time, isn’t it?” she meowed softly.  
Fallen Leaves nodded. “Go well,” he murmured. “I will never forget you, Hollyleaf.”  
At that moment, there was a cracking noise from the side tunnel, nothing more than a pebble slipping underneath a paw, but echoed and magnified by the stone walls until it sounded as loud as thunder.  
“What was that?” Owlwhisker growled. “Is some cat eavesdropping on us?”  
Hollyleaf began to creep toward the thicker shadows where her Clanmates were hiding.  
“Get us out of here!” she heard Ivypool whisper.  
“I followed the voices to get here,” Dovewing replied. “I’m not sure of the way out.”  
Behind her, Hollyleaf heard the WindClan cats stirring. It sounded as if more than one was coming to investigate.  
Ivypool had heard them too. “They’re coming to look for us! We have to go.”  
There wasn’t time to lead these cats out from the safety of the shadows. Hollyleaf would have to show herself to them, let them know that she was a cat who could be trusted. She took a deep breath. All the moons of hiding, trying to forget she had ever belonged to a Clan, seemed to vanish in a single heartbeat. The blood of a warrior flowed through her veins. Nothing was more important than loyalty to her Clan.  
She walked into the side tunnel and felt the air tingle as Dovewing and Ivypool tensed, ready to defend themselves.  
“Come with me,” she ordered into the darkness. “Quick!” “No way!” Ivypool hissed. “You could be with them.”  
“I’m not,” Hollyleaf mewed, trying to keep her voice calm.  
“Prove it,” Dovewing challenged.  
“I shouldn’t have to,” Hollyleaf snapped. Didn’t these cats recognize ThunderClan scent when it was in front of them? “For StarClan’s sake, let’s go.”  
In the faintest gleam of starlight filtering from the river-cave, Hollyleaf saw Ivypool’s eyes widen as she exchanged a glance with her sister. “StarClan?” Ivypool echoed. “Then you—”  
“Do you want to get out of here or not?” Hollyleaf interrupted.  
“Yes, we do,” Ivypool snapped back. “But how do we know you won’t lead us farther in?” Hollyleaf let out a hiss of frustration. Couldn’t these questions have waited? And yet perhaps it wasn’t surprising that these young cats had no idea who she was. She was going to be a stranger to many of her Clanmates after being away for so long.  
“Because I’m a ThunderClan cat like you,” she meowed, raising her voice over the pounding of her heart. “My name is Hollyleaf.”


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some parts are really close to the oficial books

Ivypool’s jaw fell open. ”Hollyleaf? But you … you’re dead!”  
“Obviously not,” Hollyleaf felt a bit of gratitude. So, I suppose they didn’t tell the clan. But then she remembered that she wasn’t there time to talk. “And we don’t have time to stand here discussing ancient history. We have to leave now”  
Hollyleaf could hear the Windclan warriors pawsteps closing in on them.  
“Okay.” Dovepaw mewed “Show us the way.”  
She spun around and led them down a narrow side that she knew would led them away from the windclan warriors. Hollyleaf knew they were okay when she heard the murmur of confused voices.  
“Where did they go?”  
“Fox dung! We’ve lost them!”  
Hollyleaf continued down the tunnel following the tunnel that led to the Thunder Clan Territory. When she knew they were out of reach she stopped as she remembered leading Ivypool and Blossomfall out of the tunnels two moons ago.  
“You can trust me, you know … I led you out once before remember?”  
“Oh!” Ivypool ghasped. “That was you?”  
Hollyleaf padded on thinking that she didn’t need to answer her question. They continued padding until they emerged onto the surface the moonlight shining in the rocks and ferns on the hillside of the tunnel.  
Ivypool turned towards her. “Thank you”  
“We’d never have made it out without you” Hollyleaf nodded because she knew that she needed to tell them about what Sol was planning. “Listen, I’ve heard Sol plotting with the WindClan cats for the last half moon, and-”  
“What?” Ivypool interrupted her. “That’s even before he came to ThunderClan.”  
Hollyleaf continued trying to ignore the interruption. “They’re going to attack thought the tunnels”  
“Then we have to warn the others,” Dovewing mewed her eyes wide with dismay. “Come on Ivypool!”  
“Wait.” Hollyleaf said as she raised her tail before Dovewing headed back to camp. “It’s not going to happen yet. Sol wants to win more support from your Clanmates first. The WindClan cats know that he’s winning ThunderClan’s friendship so he can betray you” She said the last part with a soft growl. As the manipulative liar that he is. “You should never have let him come back!”  
“It wasn’t up to us,” Ivypool mewed. “And he did save the aparentices from a fox.”  
Hollyleaf felt anger bubble in her throat. “Sol didn’t saved them, That was me.” She hissed. As she tried to calm her anger she didn’t noticed the voices in the background.  
“Mouse dung!” She heard Ivypool mutter. “They are looking for us.” As Hollyleaf realized what was happening she felt panic rise in her, she wasn’t ready to face ThunderClan yet. “Don’t tell any cat you saw me” she begged them.  
“Why not?” Dovewing asked. “Why can’t you come home? You belong here!”  
“You don’t understand,” Hollyleaf told them as she started to back off into the tunnel opening. “I have to go” As she tried to plunge back into the blackness, she heard a voice she felt half happy and half terrified of. “No!” It was Lionblaze’s voice. “Hollyleaf, I won’t let you run away again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hope to Update soon.  
> The next update is going to be my first complete chapter that isn't a rewrite.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this chapter is a strait copy but I hope you can understand


End file.
